Pavel Chekov
Pavel Andreievich Chekov was a 23rd century Starfleet officer who served as navigator and security chief aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], as the executive officer aboard the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], and again as the navigator aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]]. Early Life Pavel Chekov, son of Andrei Chekov, was born in Russia on Earth in 2245. Pavel was an only child, however he once believed, while under the influence of the Beta XII-A entity, that he had a brother named Piotr who was killed by the Klingons. (TOS: "Day of the Dove") A proud Russian As a proud Russian, Pavel often (and inaccurately) had a faulty perception of facts, as he often believed that most any item or event ever noted in history came from Russia. He believed that the area surrounding Sherman's Planet was first mapped by the famous Russian astronomer Ivan Borkov, when in fact, it was discovered by John Burke. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") He believed that quadrotriticale was a Russian invention, when in fact, it was invented in Canada. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") He believed that the old Earth saying: "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." was also invented in Russia. (TOS: "Friday's Child") He believed that the English story about the Cheshire Cat, was a Russian story about a disappearing cat from Minsk. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") He believed that the Garden of Eden was just outside Moscow. He claimed that it was "a very nice place" and that "it must've made Adam and Eve very sad to leave." (TOS: "The Apple") He believed that Cinderella was a Russian tale, when, in fact, it came from China and was popularized by a Frenchman. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) He was also known to have made references to Peter the Great, and once refered to himself as the tsar of all the Russias when he met Apollo. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles", "Who Mourns for Adonais?") Career Starfleet Academy Around 2263 Chekov entered Starfleet Academy, from which he graduated with the rank of ensign. His Starfleet serial number was 656-5827D. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) During the early-2260s, Pavel was romantically involved with Irina Galliulin, while they both attended the Academy together. The two had several disagreements before they parted ways: Pavel believed Irina to always be too free-spirited, Irina believed Pavel to have always been rigid. When Irina dropped out of the Academy; each accused the one of leaving the other. Pavel left, but came back to look for Irina, who was at the time staying in the city with friends. Irina would eventually join the counterculture movement of Dr. Sevrin, and his search for the mythical planet Eden. (TOS: "The Way to Eden") The Five-Year Mission His first assignment, at the age of 22, was on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] under command of Captain James T Kirk. Chekov served a standard junior officer rotation, eventually earning the post of navigator, although he was also proficient with the science officer station. :Chekov must have been assigned to the ''Enterprise in some capacity-possibly as a non-commissioned officer-at least as early as Khan's assault (in "Space Seed"), since Khan remembered meeting him in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. It must have occurred off-screen, as Walter Koenig hadn't yet joined the series when that episode was filmed.'' In 2269, Chekov would once again encounter his lost love, Irina. Initially happy to see one another, Chekov adamantly disapproved of her new lifestyle and attempted to cast her off. She visits Chekov, who is working in Auxiliary Control assigned to help Spock locate Eden, to apologize for upsetting Pavel. Her ulterior motive, however, was to subtly use him to gain his knowledge of the systems of the ship, which were later used by Sevrin for hijacking control of the Enterprise. The two would leave each other once again, this time while saying "good-bye" to one another, as well as each with a better understanding of the other. (TOS: "The Way to Eden") By 2272 he had been promoted to lieutenant and served as the security chief of the refit Enterprise under the command of Willard Decker. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :Many fans and reference books speculate that there was another mission under Admiral Kirk after this movie. Later Career Chekov was later promoted to commander and assigned as first officer to [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] under Captain Terrell. In 2285, Reliant was on a mission to find a suitable planet to conduct trials with the Genesis Device. When they explored Ceti Alpha V, Chekov and Captain Terrell encountered Khan Noonien Singh and his augments. By putting Ceti eels inside their heads, Khan made them susceptible to his suggestions, his motive being to seek revenge on Admiral Kirk. Using Chekov and Terrell, Khan was able to seize the Reliant and subsequently steal the Genesis Device. After Captain Terrell's death, and the departure of the Ceti eel from his head, Chekov recovered in time to help defeat Khan in the battle of the Mutara Nebula. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) In 2286, Chekov and his shipmates Kirk, Scotty, Sulu, and McCoy stole the Enterprise from Spacedock (with Uhura's help) in an attempt to recover a regenerated Spock from the Genesis Planet. The Enterprise was disabled by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey in orbit around the Genesis Planet, and was then self-destructed by Kirk (with help from Scotty and Chekov) to prevent its capture. Kirk and his crew later seized command of the Klingon ship, which they named the [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]. The crew then transported the regenerated body of Spock to Vulcan, where the body would be reunited with his katra, which had been placed in McCoy. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Using the slingshot effect, the Bounty went back in time to 1986, to transport two Humpback whales back to the 23rd century. While on Earth, Chekov and Uhura where part of "Team 2", assigned to locating and acquiring photons for recrystallizing the dilithium crystals aboard the Bounty. Although the mission was a success in acquiring the necessary photons from the nuclear vessel, [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise]], Chekov was captured by the ships security. Accused of being a "Russkie," Chekov made a failed escape attempt from the aircraft carrier, only to become critically injured when he fell off the ships deck. Chekov was taken into emergency surgery at Mercy Hospital where he was diagnosed with a tearing of the middle meningeal artery - narrowly escaping a funduscopic examination. He would successfully be healed and subsequently evacuated from the hospital by McCoy, Kirk and Gillian Taylor. Upon returning to the 23rd century, Chekov and his shipmates faced court-martial for their actions. However, they were eventually cleared of all charges, and Chekov was reassigned as the new navigator and security chief on the ''Enterprise''-A. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) In 2293, Commander Chekov was a guest of honor on board the new ''Enterprise''-B under the command of John Harriman. During the maiden voyage, Captain Kirk apparently died when a part of the Nexus energy ribbon collided with the Enterprise-B. (Star Trek: Generations) Biographical timeline *2245 : Born in Russia, on Earth *circa 2263 : Enrolls at Starfleet Academy, later graduates with the rank of ensign *circa 2266 : Assigned to [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] as helmsman and relief science officer *2270 : The Enterprise's five-year mission ends. *2273 : Joins the refit Enterprise crew as lieutenant, assigned as security chief *2285 : Assigned to USS Reliant as commander, first officer. Assignment ends when the vessel is destroyed by Khan Noonien Singh. Chekov participates in the theft and destruction of Enterprise, and flees with Admiral Kirk's party to Vulcan *2286 : Charges against the crew and Chekov are dropped, Chekov becomes security chief of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] *2287 : Temporarily in command of the Enterprise-A, acts as captain to negotiate with Sybok at Nimbus III *2293 : After helping to solve the Khitomer Conspiracy, Chekov's assignment to the Enterprise-A ends when the vessel is scheduled for retirement. Chekov is a guest on board the new Enterprise-B Appendices Background Chekov was played by Walter Koenig, who joined the cast of Star Trek at the beginning of TOS Season 2. Fandom placed Chekov's birthplace in St. Petersburg. Apocrypha After Chekov's final appearance in Generations (circa 2293), and the reference that a starship would be named after him by 2367, no canon information exists on how he lived out the rest of his days, or what fate he met. According to "The Sundered," the first book in the Star Trek: The Lost Era series, Chekov serves as executive officer of the [[USS_Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] from 2293 through at least part of 2298. Chekov is mentioned in TNG-era novels from Pocket Books, such as Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens' "Federation." That novel mentioned him becoming an admiral after commanding both the [[USS Potemkin|USS Potemkin]] and USS Cydonia. The Reeves-Stevenses collaborated with William Shatner on "Preserver," which goes so far to indicate Fleet Admiral Chekov was still in service during the Dominion War. This plot thread is picked up by "Exodus," a novel of the Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul series by Josepha Sherman and Susan Schwartz, which also features a still living Admiral Uhura. Chekov, Pavel Chekov, Pavel Chekov, Pavel de:Pavel Chekov nl:Pavel Chekov